2012-10-16 Meeting The Arrow Family
Speedy and Green Arrow are in pursuit of some dastardly criminal, and the chase is now bringing them into Central Park. "...And just why would he think it's a good idea to try to escape the Robin Hood look-a-like by headed into a /wodded area/?" Speedy quips, going in ahead of her mentor, using her smaller size and more nimble nature to her advantage. "For all he knows, you've got the rest of the Merry Men in wait." No one said this particular scumbag is a particularly smart scumbag. Case in point, when he looks back at Speedy as she starts to gain on him as the woods part for a jogging path, and... runs straight into a bench, toppling in a way that can only be descriped as QUOP-esque. Speedy comes to perch on that same bench, using her bow to pin the guy in place. "Wow. That was kind of anti-climatic. Do you wanna try that again?" she asks him. When he actually takes a breath to try to answer, she hits him in the solar plexus with her bow. "/Rhetorical question,/ dumbass." Green Arrow comes up behind Speedy as she pins the bad guy down. "Boy, bad place for a bench. Running along a path in a park and all." He tucks on his hood as he looks up around the park. "Think he was smart enough to head towards help?" He looks back at the goofy perp that actually just ran into a bench. "I doubt it." A criminal running into Central Park? Who'd of thought. Of course criminals in this park are common. Or at least that's the reputation the park has. But as of late, there slowly have been rumors of a person... Or people operating in this park. And some of the criminals have been coming here a bit less often... Of course as /that/ criminal enters the park, chased by a pair of archers, it doesn't exactly of unnoticed. In fact, it's almost as if /another/ archer is drawing a bead on that runner from the shadows. And considering that this archer is clad in purple, she at least blends in with the darkness. And yet, as Hawkeye stands there, and arrow ready, she doesn't fire just yet... After -days- of shuffling paperwork and dealing with bureaucracy, particularly in the handling of the Durlan abductions, there came a time when Roy Harper, Agent of SHIELD, needed to be -Arsenal-. Not Speedy, not Lost Arrow, just -Arsenal-. So why the hell was he even patrolling Central Park? It's not as though this were Sherwood Forest, and he was Will Scarlet or anything. Maybe it was curiosity, that a flash of scarlet crossed his vision, followed by green. Conflicting feelings aside, Arsenal sticks relatively to the shadows, keeping track of the Green Arrow/Speedy team. It's not till Speedy takes down her prey that Arsenal considers oh so briefly whether to greet the duo or not. No. No, he really wasn't ready for this... And he would have left, too, he really would have, if he hadn't -noticed- something rustle enough. There's a quick draw, a slight -twang- and whatever glint there was off Hawkeye's shaft was just enough for him to sight and aim to hit that arrowhead... FWISH! Speedy looks up- keeping her prey pinned- to see the arrow fly by... to hit another arrow. "...Holy crap, GA, I think the Merry Men /are/ in residence. Or the Hunger Games really started a trend." She twists a bit of a face, looking around. "Uh, hey, we got the the guy, no need to make a pin cusion outta anyone," she calls out to the fellow archers yet-unseen as she takes out her zip strips and gets to work on securing the crook. Green Arrow reacts immediately to the firing of the arrow. Granted, if it had been aimed at him, he would probably be looking at the arrow in his chest as flat footed as he would have been caught. As he hears the arrow, his hand flies to his quiver, draws, and fires in one slick motion.He fires in the direction the arrow had come from thinking the shot was meant towards them. As the arrow flies into the woods, the arrowhead begins to pour out tear gas once it connects with anything. "Little quick out of the quiver there, GA," Mia commnets, then adds, on her own. "Heh. That's what /she/ said." Why did he let her be his sidekick again? And as that arrow strikes the one Hawkeye has ready just in case, she lets out a faint curse. Especially as the arrowhead goes flying from her arrow. And yet instead of dropping said arrow, the archer in purple twists, and fires it in the same direction that Ollie fires his arrow. But she aims more at a tree than a specific target, making it a bit of a warning shot. All though if she knew who it was that fired that arrow at her, Kate might not be so 'arrow happy'. Of course as she fires that arrow, she /also/ ends up stepping out of the shadows, and can be seen. Heck, she even makes a comment of her own as she hears what Speedy says. "I bet all the ladies say that to him." Geez, try and do a fellow a solid, even if it was -Green Arrow-... The leaves rustle, as the arrows -don't- strike home, Roy having abandoned position quickly as soon as he's fired, but the whiff of tear gas is more than enough to cause his vision impairment. And what was he gonna do? "... FUUUUUCCKKK YOUUUUU, OLLIEEEE!" "Oh, great," says Mia, looking to Kate. "Welcome to the most awkward family reunion ever. We should get popcorn." THere is a slight groan from Green Arrow at Speedy's joke. He rolls his eyes behind the domino mask he wears and just turns to look at his sidekick. "You know it is not as effective if you have to tell both sides of the...." His head jerks up as he hears Arsenal call out, and in not the prettiest language. He looks very quickly at Hawkeye, but it is back towards Arsenal an instant later. "Roy?" And with a shout like that, Hawkeye eyerolls. not that anyone can see that through her 'sunglasses'. All though she does shake her head as well. After all, she does place the voice. Then though, there is a glance at Speedy, and Ollie, which is a bit more serious, and even a bit inquisitive. Considering that said family reunion was being witnessed by robbers and archers? AWWWKWARD, yes. Roy stumbles out, rubbing at his eyes. That he can see red and green blurs, well that's probably enough. And each step he takes is basically casting asperations towards Ollie's parentage. There was -something- in Navajo that sounded like 'glonni', there was a line in there that almost sounded like mother-father, son of a beach, and -something- that accused Ollie's mother of being a goat-faced yellow-bellied licker, and a few other choice words that -sounded- Vietnamese... And as soon as he's close enough, there's a pause as he rubs his eyes to try and clear his vision in front of Ollie. Going to look at him in the eyes... when he could see. Dammit. Speedy shakes her head. "I guess now is a bad time to invite you over for Thanksgiving dinner," she says, tossing a sealed pocket-pack of tissues towards Roy. Then she gives Ollie a /look/. "What was it you were telling me the other day about making sure you have a clear target?" "What the hell were you doing skulking around in those bushes, Roy? A man could think you were up to no good." Green Arrow just gives the most quizzical look towards Roy as he stumbles forward muttering all manner of words you can't say on television. He looks over at Speedy as she comments. "That was the perfect arrow for that situation. The tear gas flushes the bad guy out. You shoot him. How the heck did I know Roy would have forgotten that one." He looks back to Arsenal. "So.....how are ya?" And as Roy comes out of the shadows, Hawkeye.... Facepalms. Yeap. She actually facepalms. Sure she hears what Roy says, and while she doesn't understand most of it, she does get the gist of it. Especially considering what was fired at him. She even opens her mouth, as if she's going to say something, but between the bits about 'family' and how the others appear to recognize Arsenal, Kate instead remains silent. In fact, since she'd not hiding the fact she's here anymore, she just turns and glances at the criminal that was taken care of, then the others. "I give you guys ten minutes, tops before the cops come here for that." is said before she glance about one last time... "How am I? HOW AM I?" Roy repeats incredulously as he wipes his eyes. "I'm JUST PEACHY KEEN, and these are tears of -joy-, I'm so -bursting- happy to see you, old man." Sarcasm drips from every word, just before Roy fires a one-two punch, first at Ollie's stomach then his face. Speedy takes a few steps back, to stand alongside Kate. "Nice bow. How often do you have to tighten the string?" She continues with more archery shop-talk- any attempt by Hawkeye to get between the boys, and Mia will hold a gloved hand out and shake her head, with an explaination of "I'd say this is overdue." "Christ, Roy, it's just a little tear gas. You think that was "Christ, Roy, it's just a little tear gas. You think that was the first time you ever dealt with the stuff." Green Arrow shakes his head and then glances towards Hawkeye. "You give the boys in blue WAAAAAAAY too much credit. Think they are going to show up for a little mugger?" He looks back towards Roy, about to say something, when he is hit by the punches. His breath is knocked out of him as he doubles over and then is flat on his hind parts with the second. And while Hawkeye should probably make an obligatory snark comment here, especially as someone else points out something about her bow, , the archer in purple actually says, "I know that a pair of cops walk this path on foot, every night, and that they'll be here in about 10 minutes." Does she have to say why? No. But odds are Roy knows why. But then again considering he's busy with Ollie at the moment. "Often enough." is said to Mia, as she tries /not/ to react to what's going on with the guys. After all, knowing Roy, this could just be any number of things... "Aw, crap," says Speedy, watching the fight progress. She hooks her arm with Hawkeye's and gently pulls her a few yards upwind, pulling the cowl of her hood up over her nose. Her mask, with its lenses, protects her eyes well enough. Someone paid attention to those protests her boss got arrested at. "God, I hope I don't have to bail them out of jail tonight." And as Hawkeye is jerked away, Hawkeye murmurs, "I just hope this isn't a domestic dispute between Harper and his husband... Or else I'll end it /NOW/." "A LITTLE TEAR GAS?" That's probably the trigger that would have tipped Speedy off, because Roy reaches for his own arrow quiver, pulls out -his- version of the tear gas arrow, and then -sets- off the arrowhead. "THAT'S TEAR GAS!" he shouts... before he starts coughing in the middle of the cloud. ... okay, so there -was- a reason he was called Speedy too... Green Arrow begins to cough as the arrow goes off. One hand is waving in front of his face to try and clear the tear gas away from his face. He coughs a couple times as he stumbles up towards his feet. Just as he gets to his feet, the waving hand suddenly becomes a fist and an uppercut is coming towards Arsenal's chin. "Grow up, Roy." "Domestic, yes, husband, no. Daddy Issues are kind of a thing with anyone who's called themselves Speedy," she says, making a dig at herself as much as Roy. "I'm sure they'll take it into the woods in a minute. Wanna go grab a hot dog?" There's a bit of a headshake at that as Mia explains things, before she murmurs something under her breath about her own dad. All though she does grin slightly at one thing, "Speedy, eh?" All though at the mention of 'hot dogs', "Trust me. At this time of day, in this part of the park you want to avoid the hot dogs. That it unless you want one that's more than a bit 'dog'. Coffee or a pretzel though..." And yes, even as she's 'lead away' Kate does keep half an eye on the fight. Yes, it was -definitely- a tear-jerker of a reunion, all right. Emphasis on -jerk-, as Arsenal staggers back from the blow. And then instead of just trading blows, the red-headed archer roars, diving to tackle Green Arrow around the waist... like, right into the close-by fountain. "Grow up? GROW UP? I'm not the one who left home to contemplate the fuzzy undergrowth of his navel!" "Pretzel sounds great. Think I saw a cart back that way. And don't worry- they won't actually kill each other. They won't admit it right now, but they actually /care/," Speedy says to Hawkeye, nodding back in the direction of the pretzel cart. "Otherwise they wouldn't be so pissed off at each other." Green Arrowola's as Green Arrow ola's Arsenal as he tries to tackle him. Gloved hands reach to grab at Roy's back and help the dive forward into the said fountain. "Sometimes a man has to just be alone, Roy. Christ, you would think I would have taught you that much at least." With a glance back, Kate shakes her head, but doesn't comment. After all, it's a 'guy thing'. Thus instead she offers Speedy an odd look. "I'm Hawkeye by the way." is said as the pair head for the pretzel cart. "And I probably should ask the obvious question, but won't. After all, you did call the old guy Agent Harpers father... Or something like that." Going flying into the fountain might have actually helped Roy, because as he comes dripping out, there's a quiet reply, underlined with anger. "Sure. A man has to be alone with his best friend and the chippie bimbo of the month, but not his little ward. Leave him to fend on his own..." And rather than do something -rash- again like tackle him, Roy just moves quickly and swiftly into punching range, -focusing- on his SHIELD training. How about -that-, Ollie, how's THAT for growing up? No more words needed now, just... fight. Get years of anger at the old man unleashed into the punches, get punched back, rock'n'sock archers going at it... while the girls just perch on the tree branches, watching and comparing notes and making comments, with Kate checking her watch every so often for the cops to come by, eating delicious, delicious pretzels... Speedy gives Kate the Cliff's Notes version of the drama, without giving away too many personal details- she doesn't need to know about Roy's H problem, after all. Finally, when the two of them look like they're getting too tired and beat up to continue any further, she drops down from her branch and an oppurtune moment, right between them. "Are you two fucking /done/ now?" she asks, using her boots and her bow to keep them both on the ground. "Because you both need to get the hell over yourselves," she tells them. First, she turns on Ollie. "First off, he's got some goddamn good reasons to hold a grudge. You ran out on him when he needed you most. /Twice/. Judging by the fact that I'm still sleeping under your roof, you at least learned from your fuck-ups- but that doesn't mean you don't owe him about fifty million apologies." And no, Roy, you don't get out of this without getting a taste of Hurricane Mia. "And yeah, he fucked up. A lot. But you know what? You've got a really good reason to bury the hatchet already," she holds her hand at about Lian-height, where just he can see it. She crouches down beside him, then, speaking in a lower tone. "And I know you care. You know how I know? Because after all the shit my dad did to me, I wouldn't take the time to spit on him, never mind take him on like that." Mia stands up then. "This family is a goddamn mess, but it's still the best one I've had. So how 'bout you two /both/ work it out like grown ups, okay?" She starts heading towards where she parked her bike to head home, with an apologetic nod to Kate. "Sorry you got sucked into this," she says on her way past. "http://marvel.wikia.com/Meltdown_(Russian)_(Earth-616 Green Arrow, stubborn man that he is, does try to sit up when Speedy pins them both but he doesn't have the energy after the fight. He just looks at her like a pounting child as he listens. He cocks his head slightly as shespeaks to Roy and does the size motion. "What the hell is she talking about?" he says in a conspirator's whisper towards Arsenal as Speedy begins to finish up. As she walks away, he sits up slowly. He props himself up by his hands behind him for a second before looking at Roy. Slowly he offers his hand to the younger man. "For what it is worth, I'm sorry." He actually sounds a little shamed by Mia's words and genuine in his apologizes. And as Mia goes off about all of that, Hawkeye is almost silently pleased that she isn't part of 'that family'. Sure it is a bit... Lonely. Especially with no team, rarely any backup, and of course her real family not having a clue in regards to what she really does at night. But oh well. Between the details Mia gives her, and what she knows about Roy... Well, it does answer more than a few things the archer in purple has wondered, but never asked about. In fact, as Speedy heads down, Kate does as well. "Don't worry about it. If anything, it probably will help in the long run. Plus it finally tells me where Agent Harper learned a few of his... Behaviors." All though as the other female archer starts to head off, the one in purple shakes her head and sighs. "... man, she's right about one thing... I don't even have the energy to spit," Roy grumps, as he slumps against against the ground. Taking a deep breath, Roy glances at the extended hand, and then slowly grasps it, shakes it once, twice, and then lets go, before shrugging in an aloof way. "Uh... she's talking about my daughter," he says, watching Mia storm off. "Hell of a girl there, old man. Glad I gave her the Speedy name." And then Roy looks up towards Hawkeye. "... hey you," he grunts. "Uh... can you help get us out of here before the cops come?" So yeah, he -had- been paying attention to Hawkeye's little countdown. "Yeah, well, she sort of adopted me." Green Arrow glances in the direction of Speedy and then back to Roy. "Couldn't get rid of her so...." He shrugs. He then blinks as ROy's words sink in a bit further. "What? Daughter?" He begins to struggle to his feet. Man, he is going to be feeling those bruises and contussions in the morning. He looks towards Hawkeye. "How long we got?" And here's where Hawkeye reaches into her quiver, and pulls out a smart phone, a relatively new looking one that also is one of the latest models. "You don't want an answer. Especially since I was making that up when I said it." is said as the female archer starts to.... Smile? Or at least she does before she starts to move over to help. "You haven't met her...?" is said to Ollie as she tries to help him up first, before pointing at a spot off the path. "Hell, I've even met her. Cute kid. Glad she doesn't take up after her father too much." "Cute, cute," Roy mutters. Motioning towards the female archer, the redhead agent does the introduction. "Hawkeye, old man. Hell of a sidekick, isn't she?" Managing to get himself up, and wincing at the ache in his side, Arsenal limps off towards the spot. "Like I take after m'old man," Roy mutters softly. "Guess we are both progressive men after all. Equal opportunity and everything. Female sidekicks," Ollie says with a chuckle, but then does look for Mia before he gets yelled at for htat one. He takes the offered hand and manages to get to his feet. "Well, it isn't like I've seen Roy here every day. You think we would fight like that if I just saw him last week?" And the moment her hands are free... The bow is in hand. An arrow is put into place. Said arrow is aimed. And fired. All within what's almost a fraction of a second. And hopefully Roy doesn't try to move as this happens either, because it's gonna probably be a close shot. And considering how close, and where it's aimed, if he moves wrong, Lian could be an only child. "I'm no ones 'sidekick'." is said in a nearly cold and emotionless voice as Hawkeye glares at Roy for a moment, before she glances at Ollie. "And knowing Agent Harper... I wouldn't doubt it if you did." Maybe he was anticipating -this- reaction from Hawkeye, as Roy checks the arrow quivering between his legs as his back is against a tree where he's resting. Hmmmm. And then he announces, to nobody in particular, "She loves me, don't you, Hawkie?" Not that he's being serious, as he stretches casually. "Hey old man, shouldn't you go after Speedy? She's probably waiting to yell some more." "Oh, she gets plenty of opportunties to yell at me." Green Arrow dusts himself off once and then looks to the two of them. "I'm sure I will see both of you again soon. Then I will want to hear about your daughter and this..." He raises an eyebrow over the domino mask, "Agent thing?" He gives his hood a tug as if tipping a cap and then heads off. And Hawkeye stands there. She still looks pissed. Especially at Roys little comment as he takes off. But instead of reacting too strongly this time, she just holds her bow even tighter, and starts to head farther into the park. "Why do I have a bad feeling about things, now that I've met more of Roys 'family'...?" Category:Logs Category:RPLogs